Fairy Tail Mission: Destroy Gigantic Asteroid
by Ahsoka4
Summary: After discovering that an asteroid the size of a continent is going to impact Earth in less than a month, Space Command recruits a handful of misfit youths to drill into the asteroid to plant a bomb in order to save the planet.


Prologue

65 million years ago, Earth was a time when the dinosaurs roamed a lush and fertile planet. But then a piece of rock just six miles wide changed all that. It hit with the force of 10,000 nuclear weapons.

A trillion tons of dirt and rock hurtled into the atmosphere, creating a suffocating blanket of dust that the sun was powerless to penetrate for a thousand years. It happened before, it will happen again.

It's just a question of when…

* * *

Chapter 1

65 Million Years Later

"Magnolia, affirmative. Now try again."

Up in the reaches of space, a space shuttle called Iris III was on a simple mission to fix a damaged satellite. The astronaut was in the midst of repairing the satellite was a woman named Ultear Milkovich.

"I almost got it," Ultear replied, reporting to space command back on Earth. "Iris III, things are looking real good. The satellite should be fully repaired in no time."

"Magnolia, Ultear's doing just fine," space shuttle commander, Sorano informed space command. "From the amount of time she'll be done, we should be back home at 04:00."

* * *

Guiding them from space command on Earth was Flight Director Cana Alberona. "Okay, good work, Ultear. Make sure you get that coupling. We'll give the go-ahead once we're able to pick up the satellite's signal."

"Sounds good," Ultear replied. "Just give me 10 seconds to install the coupling. I just can't wait to go back home."

* * *

Doing all this work to fix this satellite put a lot of pressure on Ultear. The satellite needed to be fixed to perfection, otherwise the thing could risk tearing itself apart and fall to Earth and hurt some innocent bystanders. That's the last thing Ultear need on her conscious.

* * *

Keeping a watchful eye on things from the space command, Cana began to notice that Ultear's vital signs were started to sky-rocket. "Hey, Gray. Ultear's heat rate is racing."

Space Command's second-in-command and former astronaut, Gray Fullbuster put his communicator on to get a hold of Ultear. "She's probably under a lot of stress." Gray pressed the button until he got fully in contact with her. "Ultear, this is Gray contacting you. Listen to me, you need to stay calm. Don't overdo it. The more you worry you'll end up distracting yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Ultear replied, "Thanks for the reply, Gray. I needed that. Guess the stress of this satellite falling to Earth was getting to me."

"Don't worry about it," Gray assured her. "You've got plenty of time. Just go about this slowly. Trust me, you'll be fine."

* * *

Heeding Gray's advice, Ultear went about fixing the satellite slowly. It took about 15 minutes, but the work was finally done. Ultear sighed with relief when she saw the satellite was up and ready to go.

"Satellite's systems go," Ultear confirmed.

* * *

Getting the satellite's signal from their charts, Gray contacted Sorano from Iris III. "Commander, satellite's up on line. You have the go ahead to return back to Earth. Start reeling Ultear in."

"Copy that," Sorano replied.

* * *

As soon as Sorano was going to reel in Ultear, the unexpected happen in a quick of a flash. Coming from the depths of space, massive debris of heated rock flew it so fast, striking the satellite that Ultear was hanging on to.

Attempting to get back to the space shuttle, Ultear was already too late. More massive debris of heated rock came that the massive speed broke the glass of Ultear's space helmet, exposing her to the airless vacuum of space and suffocating her.

* * *

Taking notice of this from the video screens at space command, Cana said, "What the hell's going on?!"

"Commander Sorano, do you copy!" Gray shouted urgently. "I don't know what's going on, but get the hell out of there!"

That would do little good for the crew of Iris III. The debris of the heated rock kept on coming that it destroyed the satellite and annihilated the entire on board. Then all of the video screens went static.

Hoping that at least one of the astronauts that were out with Ultear were still alive, one of the technicians at space command, Eve Tearm try to get a signal. But there was nothing. He turned to Cana. "Flight Director. We've lost all contact. After what we saw, I'm afraid there are no survivors."

"Damn!" Cana shouted, hitting her fist against a wall.

"Eve, play that tape back, but slow it down!" Gray told him. "We need to find out what the hell attacked the crew!"

Eve nodded as he played back the tape of the catastrophe that took place. Slowing down the video, Gray looked closely at the video to see what it was that destroyed the crew of the Iris III. Analyzing the falling debris, we can make them out as meterites.

"Captain Fullbuster!" spoke technician Alzack Connell. "I'm getting a massive reading coming from space. Looks like there's about 3… no, 5 unidentified objects headed straight towards Earth. They look like the same massive debris that destroyed the Iris III."

Shocked by this news, Gray said, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure," Cana replied, getting a bad feeling in her gut. "But whatever the case, you need to give the orders. I need to notify her Majesty."

"Right," Gray concurred as he gave everyone at space command their orders. "Alright, listen up, all of you! I want three groups! One, internal maulfunction! Get the log tape to start working back.

"Two, I want NORAD, Space Command and the 50th tactical comparing all the space junk you tracked in every orbit! I want you to check, recheck and then do it all over again!

"Three, wild cards! Anything and everything! Yuka, I want you to get on the telephone and wake up about 11,000 people! Don't declare any emergencies until we know for sure! I'm going to make a call observatory to make sure I have confirmation!"

Doing as Gray said, everybody wasted no time and got straight to work.

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Over at the observatory, a young boy named Romeo Conbolt was calling out his dad from the other side of the continent where the sun was beginning to rise. Figuring his dad was in the observatory fiddling with his telescope, he came in to remind him that he had to get him to school."

"Hey, dad!" Romeo called out. "You do realize I have school? It's 7:08. I need to be there in time pronto and it's like a 30 minute drive to get there."

"Hold on, Romeo, I'm on to something," spoke Romeo's dad, Macao. "Space Command called me and they want me to verify something important. From the looks of it, it looks like something up in the sky is burning."

"Well, just don't take too long," Romeo reminded him.

Turning the dial on his telescope, Macao zoomed in to see what the objects that were flying this way. Once he got a clear view, he finally saw it. There was no doubt the debris of meteorites were headed for Earth.

"Holy mother of… Romeo, get me my phone!" Macao urged him. "Space Command needs to know about this!"

Realizing his dad was serious than usual, Romeo asked, "What is it? Is it something good or bad?"

"I'll tell you about it, son, once I inform Space Command," Macao told him, as Romeo ran back to the house to get the phone.

* * *

Over at the capital city, Crocus, inside of the castle of the Royal family, one of the soldiers at the castle, Commander Virgo, a slim and pink-haired woman, walked alongside General Arcadios, giving her report of what she was told so far.

"From what Space Command has confirmed, they believe its large debris of meteorites about to hit impact to several places across the globe," Virgo confirmed.

"That's impossible," Aracadios thought. "We've had plenty of meteorites in the past. Small ones that only caused minimal damage. Events like this shouldn't be happening in our life time. Not ever."

"Should we notify the people, General, about the meteorites?" Virgo asked.

"No, tell them it's Santa Clause," Arcadios replied, sarcastically. "Don't say a word to the people! Not yet, at least. For all we know, these meteorites could change course and bypass our planet."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small fishing town called Hargeon, two guys, Jet and Droy were riding their bikes, racing each other over town to see who can make it to the finish line. Jet was coming up ahead of Droy.

"Looks like I'll be winning this race, Droy," Jet grinned. "Oh, man, what a way to start this race when you had to put on a couple of pounds."

"Stop making fun of my weight, Jet," Droy told him. "Just because you're more fit and slim doesn't make you any faster. Willpower is where it counts."

"Yeah, so far, I don't see it working out for you," Jet joked. "Seriously, man, you'd go faster if you at least participate in the gym and focus less on the hot dogs."

"Wait until I show you," Droy grumbled. "I'll definitely catch up to you and when you do, you owe me a drink."

"Yeah, right!" Droy laughed. "I'm not making bets, because I know you're going to lose!"

"Says you!"

Little were both Jet and Droy unaware of what was about to happen, as the meteorites began to enter Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do now own the film "Armageddon" as it is the property of film director Michael Bay and Touchstone Pictures. I also do not own "Fairy Tail" as well since it happens to be the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: Just to let you all know, this is based off the popular epic action/sci-fi 1998 movie, that you got to admit made you cry. There are some changes I will make. Instead of going with the father and daughter relation with Harry and Grace, I'm changing it until a sibling like relationship since we all know Fairy Tail is a big family and they care for each other like siblings. Haven't decided who should be A.J. and Grace. It's either a choice with Jellal x Erza or Gajeel x Levy. I'll let you know sooner or later. Hope you enjoy this version of the story and I look forward to hearing your reviews.**


End file.
